


Family Gets Shotgun

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related s02 ep08 'Lapaʻau', M/M, Shifters/Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Steve could complain all he wanted in the back of the car but he didn't understand, he just thought he did.' Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gets Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: I seem to be writing a lot of episode related one shots lately and I've had an idea to do a fanfic where Danny was a werewolf or something that could shift into animals which is going to be longer but this popped into my head so why not kill two birds with one stone?  
> Thanks to breakcamp for the beta.  
> Hope you enjoy! x

Steve could complain all he wanted in the back of the car but he didn't understand, he just thought he did. Steve thought Danny was some kind of dog whisper who knew how to handle Monica Jensen's dog just because he had had a dog before he moved to Hawaii. Truth be told, in actuality, Danny and the dog - they're family; very distant family. Well... Technically speaking wolves had more in common than Danny did with the canine but that still didn't change the fact that the animal was family.

Danny and the sandy coloured dog sitting next to him, they understood and could feel each other. The canine may have looked seemingly happy with his head out of the window enjoying the fresh air but Danny could feel his pain and confusion. The dog understood that between the two of them Danny was the alpha, yet to humans, it looked as if Steve was the alpha male; a confusing matter for the animal to comprehend. In the end, Steve was just a human though and the canine knew Danny was the one to obey if he wanted Danny as his new master.

' _Which sadly can't happen.'_ thought Danny as he gave his furry friend a scratch behind the ear at a red light. Danny would've loved to have kept him but with 5-0's working hours and his own time for shifting, it would never have worked out.

No, Danny would have to give him to a shelter. Perhaps he'd even be able to find a family that was like his own kind – a family that would understand. He knew there are a few on the island so it shouldn't be too hard. Or maybe Grace? She was only a Half Breed but the dog would respect and love her sure enough. Convincing Rachel though would be the ultimate problem...

Danny parked the car and couldn't help but laugh when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Steve's pout. Steve could make that face all he wanted, he just didn't understand that when it came to dogs, with Danny, family would always get shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Ep 9 was good but ep 10! :O No way!


End file.
